Rumors
by Roxius
Summary: Nephenee has a talk with Heather regarding some rumors about the blond rogue. HeatherXNephenee yuri, shoujo ai, lesbians, femmeslash, bleh. Please Read and Review!


Heather was busy polishing her knives when she heard a voice from outside her tent.

"Umm...Heather...it's me, Nephenee. Can I come in?"

Heather practically squealed with delight that Nephenee of all people had come; she was just thinking about her, in fact.

"Sure, darling...you can come in..." Heather replied, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

A little hesitant, Nephenee opened up the flap covers and peeked inside. She quickly crawled in and took a seat on Heather's bed. She wasn't wearing any of her armor, so Heather was able to get a good look at how cute her face was. If she bent down far enough, she might have even been able to get a glimpse at Nephenee's panties.

"So...what can I do for you? Or...a better question, what can I do TO you?" Heather asked with a playful smirk.

Nephenee ignored that last part of her statement and explained, "Well, lately...I've heard alot of bad rumors about you from the other girls, and I wanted to see if they were true."

"What kind of rumors?" Heather asked. Her grin widened as she watched Nephenee shift her legs nervously, exposing more of her delicious thighs.

Nephenee took in a deep breath. "They...well, they said that you've been groping some of them at random times without notice. You've...you've also been...flirting...with the other girls...that's what they said..."

Heather blinked a few times and replied, "Oh, they said that about me? Well, that's not very nice. Do they even have any proof?"

Nephenee blushed as she tried to explain, "M-Miss Micaiah said she found one of your bras in her bed some time ago...and a note explaining how you took her virginity in full detail..."

Laughing proudly, Heather exclaimed, "Oh yeah, I remember that! Man, I really had to drug her up before I could get her in bed! Heh heh...good times...good times..."

"Then...you really did do those things? You're...a lesbian?" Nephenee squeeked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable being in the same tent as Heather.

Sighing, Heather walked over to Nephenee, sat down next to her, put a hand on the green-haired girl's shoulder and quietly said, "Yes...I am a lesbian. I prefer women over men, and I would rather suck on a vagina than a cock. However, don't think I'm some sort of violent man-hater; I think Ike and Brom and all the other guys are swell people...okay?"

Nephenee nodded, but her entire mind felt numb. She and Heather were great friends, and the blond rogue had never tried to forcefully grope her, but still...now that she knew that she was a lesbian...Nephenee couldn't help but feel a bit nervous around her.

Noting the panic in Nephenee's eyes, Heather said, "Listen, Nephenee my dear; I may be a lesbian, but I don't want you to feel upset around me! That's the last thing I want...especially because you're the one that I have feelings for..."

Nephenee gasped. "But...but what about what you did to Micaiah? And how you groped all the other girls...?"

Heather flashed a small smile to try and calm the other girl; she replied, "I lied about the part of having sex with Micaiah. It was just a little joke; I like to tease, even if I do go a bit overboard sometimes. Even though the part of groping the other girls is true, the reason I've never groped you is because...I didn't want to upset you. I don't care about the rest of them...I just care about you, Nephenee."

Nephenee still didn't really understand all of Heather's intentions, but she did get one thing; that Heather was in love with her.

"You are...a strange woman, Heather," Nephenee said calmly, "Yet you're still very devoted and loving to anyone you care about. And...if you do love me, then I suppose I can accept you into my heart..."

"Ah! You're a lesbian, too?" Heather cried hopefully.

Nephenee smiled weakily and replied, "Maybe...maybe not. I'm just so confused right now...my emotions are going wild...but I do feel very comfortable being so near to you like this, so maybe..."

Heather silenced Nephenee with a powerful, mind-exploding kiss.

When they seperated, Nephenee's face was bright red. "Okay," she muttered, "I might possibly be a lesbian, as well..."

Heather shrieked in excitement and pulled Nephenee into a powerful hug. As they held each other, Nephenee asked, "So...if you didn't rape Micaiah, why did you make it seem like you did?"

Heather chuckled before whispering, "I already told you...I like to mess with people..."

"Damn right you do...crazy lesbian bitch." Nephenee said under her breath.

"What was that, my sweet love?"

"...Nothing. It was nothing, Heather!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Micaiah, Jill, Lethe, Mist, Titania, Mia, Ilyana, Lucia, Elincia and some other female characters were waiting outside for Nephenee to return with news about the rumors, but she had already been gone for hours on end already.

"Maybe one of us should go and check up on her...to see if she's safe..." Micaiah suggested.

Sighing, Mia decided to do it. She ran over to Heather's tent and took a peek inside...but then she lost consciousness. Ilyana ran over to help her friend, but she happened to glance into the tent and she fainted. The same thing happened to Jill when she went over there, as well.

The other girls decided just to leave them alone, fearing what that weird lesbian pervert Heather could be doing to poor Nephenee to cause everyone to faint like that, with blood pouring out of their noses...


End file.
